dinosaurs_battle_world_championshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctodus Simus
The Arctodus Simus, also known as short-faced bears, is an extinct bear genus that inhabited North America during the Pleistocene epoch from about 1.8 Mya until 11,000 years ago. It was the most common early North American bear and was most abundant in California. There are two recognized species: Arctodus pristinus and Arctodus simus, with the latter considered to be one of the largest known terrestrial mammalian carnivores that has ever existed. It has been hypothesized that their extinction coincides with the Younger Dryas period of global cooling commencing around 10,900 BC. Description The giant Short-Faced Bear lived in North America during the Pleistocene epoch and went extinct about 11.000 years ago. It was one of the largest mammalian predators that ever lived, reaching 3 meters in length, nearly 2 meters at the shoulders and about 3,5 meters when standing on its hind legs. Short-Faced Bears weighed up to one ton. They were mostly scavengers, stealing prey from other carnivores like Sabertooth-Cats, Dire Wolves and American Lions. Appearance In the Cenozoic World TBA In the Dinosaurs Battle World Championship TBA History Fight with Woolly Rhino Note: This contains spoilers A Woolly Rhino was drinking water, but unknown to it, it invaded the territory of the Short Faced Bear. It roars at the Rhino before it charges at the rock. The Rhino clashes with the rock and as the bear tries to slash it, the Rhino was able to break free. The Short Faced bear was able to jump off and faced it's opponent. As the Woolly Rhino charges, Short Faced Bear was able to get a grip on it before biting the back. Woolly Rhino was able to break free before ramming the bear. When the Woolly Rhino charges, the Bear uses the log to knock it down. Before it can slash the Rhino, it breaks free again and slashes the belly with it's horn. Running away, the bear follows it and was able to gain upon it and knock it down. With the Woolly Rhino in the river, the Short Faced Bear lands a killing bite at the neck. Roaring in victory, it leaves the area. Fight with Woolly Mammoth A different individual was seen eating it's prey. Before seeing another bear wandering by. The mammoth looks at the bear before walking off. The bear decided to go in front of it and try to lift it, but it's too heavy so the mammoth just pushes it aside to a tree, causing it to get knocked down. Once regaining consciousness, the bear follows the mammoth and attacks it. The Mammot panics and slams down tree before throwing the bear off. The mammoth charges at the bear, but it dodges but the mammoth thinks fast and the tusk slams into the back of the bear. Knocking it down, after the bear gets up it runs to the trees, with the mammoth following it. Then the mammoth gets stuck between two trees, before getting it's trunk on the Bear's leg and slamming it to a rock. It slams the bear on the ground several times before a bear slams the rock on the Mammoth face. Moving back, the mammoth breaks one of the trees and attacks the bear. The trunk pushes the bear off the cliff and causing it to land on water. It's unknown what happened to the bear. Fight with Smilodon TBA Fight with Ankylosaurus TBACategory:Mammals Category:Bears Category:Pleistocene animals Category:Carnivore Category:North America Category:Cenozoic animals